


Kiss

by Tojaw



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Inappropriate Humor, Non-Consensual Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tojaw/pseuds/Tojaw
Summary: Weiss is unhappy with Ruby's kissing endurance and forces her to hold her breath longer than ever. But then she forgets herself... Parodic major character death





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: The following story is narrated in a lighthearted way, but might be disturbing for some of you. This is intended.

"Weiss! Stop!"

Ruby pulled back, breathlessly gasping for air. "You can't just take me by surprise and kiss me off-guard. You know I'm not good at holding my breath, so I need preparation time."

Weiss pouted. She loved breaking in on Ruby and seeing her cute blush. Of course, she was a professional singer, but there was no way somebody couldn't hold their breath for longer than 20 seconds.

She gave Ruby some more time to recover her breath, impatiently awaiting the moment her lips could melt once more with her lover's ones. "Okay, that's enough!" she finally said, grabbing her girlfriend's wrists and pulling her back into her embrace.

The moment their lips met she already started to feel the burning sensation again, the tickle wandering down towards her torso and inflaming there, conveyed by her veins and arteries through all over her body, while her brain could only think about the sweet taste on her tongue as she explored her opposite's cavity, stroking over every single tooth in that weird exchange of saliva as she inhaled the carbon her girlfriend expired, filling her lungs with a gas soon to find in every single one of her cells, fueling all her body processes while she sat here and kissed and kissed and kissed, wishing, it would last on forever, …

Weiss' stream of consciousness was abruptly interrupted as the one she kissed tried to pull back again. "Oh, no, not this time," she refused to relent as she pulled Ruby back in, their lips breaking apart not for a single moment. She tried to remember where she had been, ignoring her girlfriend's growing resistance as she continued, as she wished for this moment to last forever again, forever and ever and ever and ever and…

 

* * *

 

Not before the burning in her chest reached a nearly non-endurable level she retreated, falling back into the sheets as she tried to recover her breath.

Ruby seemed to have given up her resistance somewhere during the second phase of their kiss. Her slumped body was hardly cognizable, backdropping the moment it lost contact to Weiss' arms, now probably completely exhausted and out of air.

It took Weiss several ‒ minutes or hours? - to recover, now realizing why all these kisses in the books Blake liked to read didn't last longer than half a minute. The feeling of her body bursting into pieces was painful ‒ but it also had something… exciting.

Only after she had focused on her steadying breath she perceived how tired she actually was. The kiss had fully worn her out. Gazing upon Ruby, she suddenly sympathized with the girl. If she was already fatigued, how sleepy must her girlfriend likely feel? Or was she already asleep?

Weiss crawled closer, sighing when her team leader didn't move. "Dolt," she muttered, too dull to wake her up just to wish her a good night again. So she just snuggled against her girlfriend's lukewarm body, wrapping her arms around her to prepare herself for a long sleep filled with dreams full of roses, tongues, lips, and endless oxygen.


End file.
